


Anything

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff and stuff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians Everywhere, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, Magic, Magical Power, One-Shot, Pagan, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Witchcraft, Witches, Yule, a very Foxxay Christmas, foxxay - Freeform, what should have happened after apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: A very Foxxay Christmas.





	Anything

* * *

* * *

Misty walked from one side of the room to the other taking in the changes to the great room from every angle. Cordelia stepped on a stool to tuck a dove ornament into the branches of the tree dominating the corner closest to the fire.

“So witches celebrate Christmas?” she asked, stepping closer, her dress swishing lightly over her bare feet. Cordelia had nearly collapsed after seeing Misty back, but then drew back like it was something that she was ashamed of. Misty tried to understand and let the Supreme have her head but one day, enough was enough. She moved in and pretended to adjust a bulb.

Cordelia looked at her a moment before redirecting her eyes. “Mostly in a non religious, enjoy the joy kind of way. Don’t get me wrong. Witches come in all flavors. We just admitted a WiccaBuJew last week and as weird as her religious philosophies can get, she is very devout. Plus hello, most of the funner things about Christmas, including the tree and Yule logs are pagan so not that big a leap anyway,”

Misty smiled. “Didn’t really do much for the holiday myself. The swamp house didn’t really have a space for a tree even if I could find one there.” 

The Supreme stepped down and turned on the lights for the full effect. She crossed her arms as she looked up. “Shame all the other girls went on the winter trip. It looks really beautiful.” Delia moved over to the laptop nearby. “I made a music list to go with it.” She tapped a few keys and soon music streamed from the speakers.

Misty looked curious. A smile grew on her face as she listened. Cordelia’s smile grew as she watched the swamp witch’s face light up. Misty turned suddenly. “Stevie.”

“Not that much Fleetwood Mac Christmas music, but I did find Silent Night with Stevie. Thought you might enjoy it as you were staying here with me for the holiday.”

Misty stilled and stepped in close. “Why have you been avoidin' me?” her voice cracked as she asked the question that haunted her every time Cordelia found an elsewhere to be. She pulled the shawl hanging around her tighter as if to protect her as she waited for an answer.

Cordelia stepped back as if slapped. In a way, she had been. Cordelia hadn’t wanted to admit her behavior, but here was Misty calling her on it. She swallowed hard and nodded. “I have,” she whispered.

Hearing that note in the Supreme’s voice, Misty stepped close and took her hand. “Why?”

Cordelia placed her hand over the beauty’s and drew her to the couch. She sat down and waited for her to settle into her seat. “When your time was running out in Descensum I tried so hard to call you home. All of a sudden, I realized that in the little time we had been together, you planted a seed in my heart and when you became ashes in my arms?” Cordelia choked back a sob.

Misty leaned in a with a feather light fingertip, captured a tear. She looked at it as it rolled to the edge of her finger pad before looking at Delia. “Cordelia?” she whispered.

“I.. fell in love with you Misty Day. I pushed you into the Seven Wonders and you died for my arrogance. If you ever came back to me, I swore I would keep you safe. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that love meant I should never have interfered with you. When you came back….” she barked a laugh through the tears.

Misty’s light colored eyes filled with tears. Her hands moved over Cordelia’s and held them. “I wanted to do what I could for my new family, for you. I didn’t have any regrets.” She took a breath. “You made me safe the first time you took my hand. You gave me a home the first time we met. Havin’ that from you meant everything.”

Cordelia lifted a hand and traced the delicate lines of Misty’s face. “I saw all the terrible things that had been done to you and the exquisite woman those torments left behind. Even if you couldn’t magic a postage stamp onto an envelope, I would have taken you in.”

Misty’s arms slid around Cordelia and held her close. Her eyes slid shut on the feel of those long fingers stroking through her wavy hair. “I loved you too, Miss Cordelia. Since we met I couldn’t stop watchin’ you and when we did magic together? The connections between ran like roots through the earth.”

Cordelia sat up and looked into Misty’s face. Her eyes slid shut as their lips found each other. It was like a match to gasoline. Suddenly, Cordelia couldn’t get enough of Misty’s kiss, her touch, the feel and scent of her skin. Misty pulled back, her eyes dilated and large. “I want more,” she whispered.

Standing, Cordelia extended her hand. Misty took it and stood. They made their way hand in hand into the Supreme’s bedroom. Cordelia turned to ask if Misty was sure. The younger woman slid off her belt and pulled down her dress. There was a shyness in her eyes asking if Cordelia was the one unsure.

Cordelia pushed forward and hungrily kissed her lover. Her nails lightly raked over exposed skin. Misty clung to her, tears of joy streaming down her face as she felt the other woman’s touch. She pulled at the other dress between them.

Stepping back, the Supreme pulled away the rest of her clothing. She stood looking at the breathtaking woman before her. Fingertips traced feather light over the slope of breasts, heaving in air, nipples tightening at the brush of touch, a quivering stomach and the blades of the hip bones. Cordelia gazed at the light curls that disappeared in between Misty’s thighs. The curls were already growing moist under the weight of her stare.

“You’ve barely touched me and I am so wet for you,” Misty said in wonder.

Cordelia’s eyes drew slowly upward. “Let me have you Misty Day,” she stated simply.

“Anything Cordelia. Anything for you,” she breathed out.

Cordelia laid her hand flat on Misty’s trembling stomach and pressed her back slowly, a step at a time until the swamp witch had her back to one of the posts supporting a thin canopy over the bed. Cordelia licked her lips, Misty watching her. “Hands above your head,” she whispered leaning in and nipping just below the swamp witch’s ear. Misty shivered and obeyed.

Delia never took her eyes off her lover’s as she crouched enough to snag a tie back and bring it up to secure Misty’s wrists just above her head. “Good girl,” she whispered, a nail trailing down the center of Misty’s throat to over her heart. Misty's eyes closed and her chin raised, exposing her throat.

Misty gasped as teeth raked over her throat. A nip and a swirl of tongue woke every nerve ending. She gulped in a breath to feel Cordelia’s lips seal over hers. A tongue entered Misty’s mouth and took command as nails drew over her collarbone and stroked down over her breast. 

Cordelia smiled as Misty mewed and pressed into her. She pulled back slightly and smiled. She pinched the nipple slightly to see Misty buck and her wrists pull at the tie. “My way,” she whispered.

“Anything,” Misty affirmed again though her hands still pulled at the tie. She wanted to give this woman anything, but damn if she didn’t want to touch her just as much.

Cordelia lowered her head and ran her tongue over Misty’s nipple before tugging on it with her teeth. She ran her cheek over the skin over Misty’s heart feeling it fluttering like a trapped bird. Her hands massaged both breasts as she knelt.

Her teeth, lips and tongue moved over Misty’s stomach, the scent of her lover’s need rising with each touch. She smiled as her fingers splayed over petal soft skin and drew down, sliding over hips and thighs. Misty looked to find Cordelia’s eyes on hers as she lifted Misty’s leg to her shoulder. Nails trailed up the inner thigh, tracing circles in the dampness there.

Cordy shifted to open Misty further. She looked at the flower before her. A finger slid slowly along the labia then circled the clit before sinking into her lover. She savored the feel of hot silk on her finger. Misty undulated on the finger. Drawing it out, Cordelia locked eyes on Misty before tasting the silk. 

“Oh fuck,” Misty breathed out. Cordelia was driving her straight out of her mind. Her hands moved to grasp the post so she could press closer to the Supreme. “Cordelia please,” she whispered.

Cordelia leaned in to savor the scent of Misty Day’s need. Her mouth moved to the clit before her. A tongue flattened and drew over the swamp witch, causing her to buck again. Cordelia smiled and used telekinesis to hold the other woman open to her.

Misty groaned at the feeling of mystical holds on her making her truly Cordelia’s to touch at her will. She almost came at the feeling of being hers alone and completely open for her. Cordelia’s lips pressed slightly on her clit to bring her back to the present moment. Again locking eyes, the older woman’s tongue teased the clit as fingers slid in deep and curling slightly, drew slowly out. Misty again mewed, incapable of speech as the pleasure grew.

Cordelia drew Misty higher and higher. Her touch grew more demanding, Her mouth sucked lightly at the clit before the tongue worked its magic. The rhythm of her fingers pressed her hard until she was panting and crying out. She came, feeling like flying but even as the muscles tightened she knew that Cordelia wanted more. The Supreme drew her down from her high and even as the muscle twitches eased she was driven up again. “Come for me,” she commanded.

Misty saw stars as the fingers sank in again and she came hard for her lover. She felt Cordelia slide up her body and unleash her hands, sinking them both to the thick rug at the foot of the bed. The swamp witch gulped air as she was again guided down the spiral. She was limp by the time Cordelia slid up again to kiss her.

Misty smiled at the taste of herself on her lover. Cordelia drew back. Her fingers traced that delicate face again. “I love you.”

The swamp witch captured the hand and brought it to her lips. “Give me something for Christmas,” she whispered finally.

“Whatever you want, it’s yours,” Cordelia pledged.

“Anything,” Misty whispered as she rolled Delia to her back and kissed her with all the love that had so recently been shut away.


End file.
